Dixon Hill, The Joke's On You
by Princepen
Summary: A Dixon Hill Adventure in Absurdity... Re-posting/Re-working story from 2014
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

This is the story about how I took down the greatest criminal mind in the Bay area. Well, the truth is, I had a little help. It was July 1941, and I hope I don't have to remind you how bad things were back in those days. The rest of the world was at war, and judging by the new jobs building airplanes, and the giant ships rolling into the bay, it wouldn't be long before we were in the thick of it too.

On top of that, the Depression was far from over. To say that times were tight would be an understatement. Some folks helped each other during those rough times...some struggled on their own, and other folks actually made life harder. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention; there was also the type of fellow who always knew how to move in and capitalize on a bad situation. In my experience, this type of guy was either running a city-wide crime syndicate-or he wanted to. In my town, that fellow was Redblock...Cyrus Redblock. Oh, you don't know who he is? Or _was_ , I should say. That's okay, friend, because I'm going to tell you all about him.

As I said, the jobs situation was slowly looking up, mostly because the whispers in the street told us war was around the corner, and we'd better prepare. With everyone's lives hanging in the balance for the last decade, there was no shortage of trouble among my fellow citizens. You might think that I was rolling in dough so to speak, given my line of work, and given all of the heartache. But life wasn't easy, friend—not even for a private eye like me. Sure I was independent and learned to count always on number one-me. But after I left the police force in late '37 it was sink or swim those first few years, and more often than not my head was barely above the waves.

But everything changed when my cousin Gloria came back into town in the summer of '41. And as usual, when Gloria showed up, she brought trouble along with her. So, here goes…if I hear you start to snore, I might stop talking. After, all, I'm Dixon Hill, and I've got business to take care of.

* * *

 **July 8, 1941 2AM**

I awoke with a start, and for a few moments, wasn't convinced I was really awake until I felt the cool breeze from the window. It was starting to look like a heat wave, but at least when night fell there was a breeze. I got out of bed and poured myself a drink, sipping it slowly as I leaned against the window-sill and watched two jokers down in the alleyway below. As usual, the dream had strangely energized me to a degree that I knew I wouldn't easily fall back asleep. So I counted on drinking enough whiskey to knock myself out. It wasn't a nightmare or nothin'…just something kind of wacko. It was just a variation on the same dream I'd had for about a week now, but it was starting to make me wonder if I was going nuts.

So…the dream. I had dreamed I was sitting on a strange chair with buttons covering the arms of it, and everything around me was real bright. A soft carpet lay underneath my boots, and I was wearing a pair of two-toned and red and black long underwear that made my body itch in really awkward ways. In the dream I was yelling orders at the people all around me. It reminded me of my military days in a way, except this time I was the one in charge.

As if the black and red long johns weren't enough, the most nutso thing was a giant screen, like from the picture shows, at the front of the room. But instead of Greta Garbo up there, it was just a black expanse full of stars. As I recalled the dream, that memory stirred an excitement in me, but for some reason during the dream it didn't seem like such a big deal. Eventually about an hour later I dozed off again, and this time I didn't dream a thing.

* * *

The next morning was so boiling hot that I could see the heat coming off of the pavement as I stepped out of my apartment.

"Hey, Dix!" I slowed my pace at the sound of a familiar gravelly voice ahead of me. I touched the brim of my hat out of respect for old Barney who was selling hot dogs on the corner. Like me, Barney was a war vet, but while I served in France during the Great War, he'd fought in the Spanish American War and was about twenty years my senior. Like I said… he was old. Barney waved me over, and I wasn't in a hurry or in the middle of a job, so I stopped for a bit. I eyed his product. I wasn't nearly hungry enough to eat one of his so called hot dogs.

"What can I get ya, Dix? How's about a hot dog?"

"Not if you're still makin' 'em out of real dogs, Barney," I said to him.

Barney scowled at me for a minute, but then grinned. "How's about a soda pop then?"

I nodded. "Gimme a Coke," I said, and handed him a nickel. I was sipping the sweet nectar when I saw her walk by. I nearly dropped the bottle, but quickly regained my composure. It was the second time I'd seen her, and my knees went a little weak. She slowed her pace only slightly to turn and glance at me, but I could tell by the way she looked at me that she'd mistaken me for someone else. Up until then I had only seen her from behind, which was a nice view, I won't lie—but when she turned back to look at me I saw her beautiful face for the first time. And that hair! Auburn, they called it. Anyway, I tried to play it cool-like, but I sipped the Coke too hard and the bubbles exploded in my nose. I coughed and cursed under my breath, wiping my chin.

Barney snorted. "She's _way_ outta your league, Dix."

"What?" I said, trying to play it off. "Who?"

Barney clanged a metal spoon into a big pot of beans, and shouted at a customer, who hurried away with his lunch. "You pay me next time, or else, yeah?! This ain't no soup kitchen." He turned to me, and I pretended to be just interested enough in the woman who'd just passed—but I let him tell me what I wanted to know. "She's some kind of scientist or something. Works down at the base."

My eyebrows levitated. A dish like that who was also a scientist? "The Presidio?"

Barney punched me in the shoulder with his boney knuckles. "Is there another Army base around here, genius?"

"How do you know any of this? She doesn't look like a hot dog and bean connoisseur to me."

"You of all people should know looks can be deceiving, Dix. But I'm not lying when I say she's out of your league. That there is a _thinking_ woman, Dix. You can't just approach her the same way you do the rest of the girls you chase through the streets."

I finished my soda, and set it down on Barney's cart. "Well, you old geezer, I can sure as hell try," I said and started to walk away. I was calculating how quickly I could catch up to the mystery woman without looking like too much of a jerk. The problem was I was so keen to catch her that I didn't see my cousin run out of nowhere and crash into me.

"Gloria!" I was surprised and glad to see her, but she was cramping my style. I grabbed a hold of her as she stumbled into me, and watched in frustration as the red-haired damsel disappeared into the crowd. I looked down at my cousin with curiosity. As much as I was dismayed to abandon the chase, curiosity was what fueled my life. And with Gloria's reappearance, my curiosity was peaked. "Where have you been?"

Gloria clutched at my jacket and turned to look behind her. "Dixon, I gotta get out of here, the G-Men are after me!"

"C'mon! What on earth would the Feds want with you, Gloria?"

"You still have an office?"

I pushed her at arms-length to look at her. I'll admit I was kind of insulted. "Yeah, of course I still have an office. You've been gone six months and you think I already went belly-up? Come on Gloria, quit busting my chops."

"Sorry Dixon, but this is no time for your ego to get bruised." She looked up at me with her brown eyes and in a rare moment, looked kind of worried. "They think I'm in league with the South American Kid."

"The South American Kid?"

She shook her head in frustration. "Don't tell me you've never heard of him! He's got pale skin, yellow eyes and absolutely _no_ emotional capacity, Dixon. And he's planning a showdown with Redblock."

 _Redblock._ I cleared my throat. For the moment all thoughts of the red haired lovely escaped me. Instead, I was now feeling the fear I saw in Gloria's eyes. I tried to smile. "Okay, kid. Let's go back to my office, where you can tell me all about it."

* * *

After pulling a chair out for my long lost cousin, I sat down behind my desk and put my feet up. I took off my fedora, set it on my knee, and waited for Gloria to spill the beans.

Gloria looked at me from over my shoes and said, "how about a drink first?"

I smiled. "Of course, how rude of me," I said, and reached into a drawer. Several items lay inside; a bottle of whiskey, two glasses, a pen and notepad, a pack of cigarettes, a pack of chewing gum, a handkerchief and a loaded 38 special. I had all kinds of visitors to my office and they weren't always customers...and on top of that they weren't always friendly. Good thing the items inside my drawer covered just about every contingency. I thought of the elegant woman from the Presidio for a moment, and how it'd be real swell if she'd pay me a visit. But I might never see that beautiful woman again, so told myself I had better cool down. Thinking literally I reached up and turned on my ceiling fan, and it slowly began to spin, pushing hot air around the room.

As I poured Gloria's drink, I noticed for the first time how outlandish my cousin's getup was. She was dressed to the nines alright, in a black dress with bright pink piping and a matching hat. Still she actually seemed nervous, and this was unusual.

"You in mourning or something?" I mentioned, nodding at her outfit.

Gloria made a face as she drained her glass in one gulp. "No Dixon. Look, the G men are after me...I hope you don't mind, I told them there was no way I could be mixed up in nothin' too criminal because I'm your cousin. Would you believe they didn't buy that we're related? Said we looked nothing alike." She laughed. "What a couple of morons."

"Idiots," I agreed, bringing the glass to my lips. So there were two agents on Gloria's trail. I had started to calculate the odds and so far they weren't so bad. Slowly I placed the glass back down. "Gloria, assuming these Feds would even know who I am-"

"They do," she reassured me.

I frowned. "They do? How?"

She poured herself another drink and looked at me. "Your secretary is a red."

I picked my hat off of my knee and whacked it against my leg, like I did sometimes when I was thinking things through. Madeline, a Communist? I didn't care for politics either way, but I didn't like attention from the Feds either. "What? Where'd you hear that?"

"All those hot dates with her fellas have actually been political meetings after work, Dixon. And Rex told me the FBI showed up at his joint one night right after she left. They cased the place, asked a few questions, and left."

I shrugged. Like I said, I didn't care for politics. But Madeline was a peach, and a real good secretary. I'd talk to her about being more discreet, but her business was her business, that is as long as it didn't interfere with mine. Suddenly I sat forward. "You went to Rex's bar without me, Gloria? Just how long have you been in town?"

"Long enough to get into trouble," she said.

"You ever going to tell me what kind of trouble you're in?"

She leaned forward intently. "You know what game Redblock is into these days?"

"Every kind there is," I said. "Guns, gambling, prostitution, narcotics..."

Gloria nodded. "But no one's been able to take him down, right? Not even the Bureau."

"Well, if they weren't so concerned with taking down my secretary, they might have more time on their hands."

"For whatever reason they've been letting him slide. But now he's got competition," she added.

"This South American Guy?"

" _Kid_...The South American Kid," she corrected me. "And they are interested in him. In fact they've got the Kid in their sights."

I shook my head and got up from my desk. I was losing interest so I walked over to the window and glanced out through the shade. A bunch of drunks having a scuffle out in the street. Same thing every day and night. "And why should I care?" I said turning back to look at her.

"Because I've been working for the Kid as a middle man."

"Gloria! Weren't you having enough fun in Cleveland? Why'd you have to come back to Frisco and get yourself into even more problems?"

She laughed. "No one has any fun in Cleveland, Dixon, you know that."

I walked back over to stand next to her and she looked up at me. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Gloria, you're in over your head this time, I can see it in your eyes. It's not just the Bureau that wants to bring you in...Redblock wants you dead doesn't he?"

She nodded slowly. "He doesn't like operations encroaching on his business."

This whole subject was really starting to get me steamed. "If you want my help you gotta stop being coy about it! What's the operation, Gloria? Spill it!"

"Okay, okay," she said quickly. "The Kid is running a special drug...And Redblock don't like it. Some kind of miracle cure from Peru. The Kid's shipping it in small quantities and he's only got one customer. Here's where it gets weird...She works at the Army base."

I walked back to my desk, sat back down and reached into my trusty drawer again and pulled out the pack of Lucky Strikes. I lit one up and stretched back in my chair. I took a slow drag to try and calm my nerves. "She?"

Gloria was looking at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, she's some kind of government doctor or scientist or something. Whatever she's working on is top secret, Dixon. But the thing is, if you ask me, her bosses don't know she's bringing this stuff into the country. Not the way she's acting."

I thought of the beautiful woman I'd seen in the crowd. "What's her name?" I'll admit, I was kind of in a daze.

Gloria scoffed. "Dixon, we don't discuss names. I have no idea what her name is. I just supply her with what she needs." I could feel her studying me. Maybe in that moment she knew I was wondering if I'd already seen the lady she was talking about. Then she tried to reel me in. "Have I mentioned she's quite the looker? I mean...she's way out of your league, cousin, but that's never stopped you before..."

I almost didn't hear the jab. She was out of my league, I'll admit to this day. But Gloria was right; that wasn't going to slow me down too much. I had to meet this woman. But I didn't want Gloria to know how much it meant to me. And to be honest, I didn't realize why it mattered so much. "Is she in danger?"

"Where Redblock is concerned we're all in danger, Dixon."

"What do you want me to do?"

"There's a shipment coming in town in a few days, which means I'll need to make a delivery to the Presidio. The Kid expects there to be someone from Redblock's crew there. I hate to put you in harm's way, Dixon, but...we need you to make a distraction. Just long enough so I can get her the goods." She grabbed her purse and stood up. "You're the only one I can trust."

I rocked back in my chair and twirled my hat on my index finger. "I'll think about it, Gloria, I really will."

She walked to the door and turned around. "Time is running out, Dixon. Let me know by 9am tomorrow?" She opened the door.

"How much is the pay?"

She grinned. "Same old Dixon. I'll ask the Kid. Meet me tomorrow in front of Rex's place at 9 and I'll give you the cash then."

After Gloria left, I leaned back and closed my eyes. By then I knew I was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After Gloria had long gone, I went out and picked myself up some noodles from a street vendor which I ate in the park while peeping at some of the locals. Afterwards I brought Madeline back a late lunch. "I brought you your favorite...pastrami on rye, and a pickle. Any messages?" I asked, dropping the greasy paper bag down on her desk in front of her.

She gave me her usual pouty look by way of greeting. "Marianne Jameson called. She's got your payment, but uh, she still says she's not satisfied with the job."

"Oh, well...she's just upset with what I found out. Namely that her husband Mr. Jameson is a no good cheat, but that's not my fault. It's just the nature of the business."

Madeline shrugged. "Anyway, Dix, she wants you to destroy the photos you took of that no good cheat and his lover."

"I'll give them back to her and she can burn them herself. How's that? Anything else?"

"A Mrs. Feinberg wants you to try and locate her missing brother."

"Do I have any openings tomorrow afternoon?"

Madeline made a face. "Dix, the whole day is open. Business ain't been nearly as hot as the weather, you know." She fanned herself for the effect.

"Funny," I said, only half-amused. "Schedule Mrs. Feinberg for 4:30 pm tomorrow, please," I requested, then walked away toward my office. Madeline didn't need to know about my new job down at the Presidio in a few days ...since it was more of a favor for dear old Gloria, than a proper job.

But good old Maddy wasn't done razzing me yet. "Oh, and Polly called again...she said you haven't been returning her calls."

"That's what I have a secretary for," I reminded her, stopping with my hand on the doorknob.

"Dix, don't you remember?" She said innocently. "Polly's not a client, she's that girl you—you know…."

"I know, I know."

"Well...are you going to call her back? I don't like lying to your girlfriends for you, Dix."

"She's not my girlfriend, Maddy."

"Well? Why don't you tell her that, Dix, because she's coming on awfully strong, you know?" She stacked some files noisily and adjusted her curly blonde hair as though I had interrupted her work for longer than she appreciated. Well, I probably had.

As irritating as this kid could be, Madeline always had my best interests at heart. So I softened my tone when I spoke next. "Tell me about it," I agreed and loosened my tie, walking back to her. "Look at this," I pointed at my neck just under my collar and leaned over for her to inspect.

Madeline made a disgusted face. "Jeez Dix, that's the ugliest hickey I've ever seen. If you ask me, you need to drop that girl like a hot potato, before she gets the idea that you might be the marrying kind."

"Not likely," I laughed. "Even Polly's got the marbles to see that's not happening this century."

"Dix, you'd better watch out," Madeline said seriously. She looked up at me with that cute face of hers and I noticed she was really laying on the makeup heavy lately. Those reds must have been hard to impress. She adjusted her hairdo again and smiled at me. Must be some hot political rally tonight, I thought remembering Gloria's warning.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, hon." I sat down on the corner of her desk and I took out my note pad and scribbled something on a piece of paper as she watched curiously.

I gave her a wink, then I placed the paper in Madeline's hand and gently closed her fingers around it. "Now Madeline, I have good information that you've been busy after work on Wednesday nights," I said.

Her eyes widened as she read the note: " _This office is bugged. The feds are onto you. Might want to move your meetings for a while. "_

She finished reading silently and looked up at me. Her face had gone somewhat pale, but there was also a look of characteristic defiance. Good old Madeline.

Next I raised my voice so that no wiretap could miss it. "And don't try and pull one over on me about all the hot dates you've been having." I winked down at her. "Now you make sure you tell that aunt of yours up in San Jose that I hope she feels better soon. It sure is swell of you to bring her dinner every Wednesday night." I smiled at her stunned expression and then got up again, walking into my office, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I had just got to thinking, (or napping, depending how you look at it) when the buzzer went. Madeline's voice jolted me out of my reverie. "Dix, honey, you got a walk-in," she announced, in an amused voice. I remained silent, hoping she would do her job and tell the interloper to hit the road.

A few seconds later, she was in the office slamming the door behind her.  
I dropped my face into my hands, (as I do sometimes when I don't have any better ideas) and I rubbed my bloodshot eyes and yawned. "I'm not here, Maddy," I assured her. "You know how I feel about people who don't make appointments."

"Yeah, you say they're usually the best payin' customers on account of them being so desperate. And judging by her appearance she's got moolah for days, Dix."

So my new wannabe client was rich. I sat up a little straighter. "And?"

"And she's real elegant and mysterious-like."

I sighed stood up behind my desk. "By all means then, send her in."

* * *

I could tell right away, that the woman who stepped inside my office a few moments later, was more than a little dangerous. Madeline was right she was dressed in an elegant evening dress, so elegant in fact that I glanced out the window to make sure it was still the middle of the afternoon. She had chestnut brown hair and sharp, attractive features. She was the kind of woman I would always want to talk to, and if all went well, maybe more.

I straightened my tie as though that raised my status a bit. "Ma'am. What can I do for you?"

She opened a delicate black velvet purse and pulled out a long thin cigarette. Placing it between her lips she glanced around my office. "You come highly recommended, Mr. Hill," she said turning her eyes to me with a sly smile. "And so I hope appearances really are deceiving," she added through a puff of smoke.

I shrugged off the insult and sat back down. "What can I do for you?" I repeated, putting my feet up on the desk. "As you can see, I'm pretty busy...Miss..."

She sat down on the edge of my desk with a sultry smile. "Vazceslavska."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you."

She leaned in. "Let's skip the chit chat, Mr. Hill. You seem like a very direct man."

"Why yes, Ms. Vash...I am."

"Do you care for archaeology, Mr. Hill? I happen to specialize in antiquities."

"Well, Miss Vash-"

"That's not my name Mr. Hill," she reminded me sweetly.

I smiled. "Ma'am, I don't investigate dead people much anymore...I find the living ones are more profitable."

She got up and walked around the desk to stand close to me. Normally I would have been keen, but for some reason I thought of the red headed scientist again. It irritated me that a stranger had that effect on me. But Ms. Vazceslavska didn't seem to notice my lagging attention.

"I've got a high paying job for you, Mr. Hill."

"In my line of work that means dangerous," I said, but still I was interested.

"A little danger shouldn't bother you, Mr. Hill. But I can promise you this is right up your alley. You know the DeYoung Museum?"

"Sure...over in Golden Gate park. What about it?"

"I need you to be there tomorrow at 2 pm."

"For?"

"Some minor surveillance. The museum has a beautiful Peruvian piece they'll be bringing in at that time."

For some reason that set off an alarm in my brain, but I played dumb and just shook my head. "You want me to spy on some statue or something?"

"Yes...just snap a few pictures. Unless that's too difficult for you Mr. Hill..." I stared up at her blankly. She was bad news, alright. "There's $1000 in it for you," she added.

I had to try hard not to fall off my chair. I fiddled with my hat. "I'll be there."

She smiled widely in response. "I knew I came to the right place."

I held out my hand. "I'll take the money in advance," I said easily.

She hesitated, looking irritated for the first time. But then she reached into her purse and took out a fat wad of cash. She tossed the bills on my desk. "You're hired," she said and then walked slowly away. I'll admit that I admired the view as she did. But then she turned around at the door and looked back at me, and there was a look of regret on her face. "So long, Mr. Hill."

* * *

After Ms. Vash left, I felt so tired I decided to take a snooze. Next thing I knew, I woke up at 1 in the morning with my hand wrapped around an empty whiskey glass and my cheek in a pool of sweat on my desk. Another strange dream, but this time I didn't dwell on the details.

I pushed myself to my feet and had every intention of leaving for my apartment, when I heard a commotion outside in the street. I hurried to the window and saw two figures, one large framed and the other small and sneaky, kicking a tall man who was curled up on the damp pavement. The street light shone on the face of one of the assailants revealing him to be Felix Leech, one of Redblock's prime henchmen. I rapped on my window-just a sound to startle them into thinking someone might be watching. I ran to my desk and grabbed the 38, and headed for the elevator out in the hallway.

* * *

Once down in the street, my loud footsteps on pavement made the goons scurry. They weren't concerned about me; it was simply time to leave. Their work was done, and by all appearances so was the fellow curled up on the ground groaning in pain.

I skidded to a stop and knelt down with my knee in a puddle of who knows what. Turning the guy over I could see his bruised face break into a smile when he recognized me. "Fingers...you okay?" I asked.

He groaned and showed me his broken hand where Redblock's goons had stomped his fingers. Billy "Nimble Fingers" Reisner was one of the best trumpet players to come out of the Fillmore jazz scene in recent years, but it looked like Fingers wouldn't be picking up the horn for a while.

He coughed and rubbed his bloody chin. Normally Billy 's imitation Clark Gable mustache would have made me chuckle, but right about then I felt bad for the guy, I really did. Because he looked pathetic.

"Thanks, Dix," he sputtered as I helped him sit up. "Ow," he said, grabbing for his bruised ribs.

"No problem, Billy," I said, standing to my full height and bringing him up with me. I grunted a little, because compared to me, Bill was tall and broad shouldered where as I was more the shorter, wiry type. He had a good thirty pounds on me at least.

He felt his ribs again with his bad hand and gasped. "Dix, I can't go home tonight...I told Leech I'd have the money for him tomorrow morning. He'll be by again before the sun's up. The little shit doesn't sleep I'll bet."

"What money? Billy, are you _dumb_? You know better than to deal with Redblock."

"Dix, not everyone can fly solo and survive like you, buddy. In case you haven't noticed, Redblock owns this town now. If you ask me, he even owns the new mayor. Look...I took a bad loan, and placed a bad bet. It happens."

"It keeps happening to you, you're not going to have the fingers left to justify your nickname," I warned him. "Come on, you can stay at my place tonight."

"Thanks, friend." He looped his gangly arm around my shoulders and leaned on me as we walked back to my flat.

I tossed and turned that night and it wasn't just because of Billy boy's snoring.

* * *

The next morning Billy was laying on the floor of my living room still snoring, and the whole place smelled like reefer. I gave him a little kick in the side for good measure, before slipping out of my apartment around 7:30. I wanted to stop by the office to see if Mrs. Jameson had made good on her payment. Instead, I was ambushed by a middle-aged lady with Coke bottle glasses before I even reached the mailbox.

"Mr. Hill! Mr. Hill?" She hurried over and grabbed for the lapel of my suit jacket.

"Whoa, Ma'am, what can I do for you?" I backed up putting some space between us. And then I read her face. She was here to see me alright, but was a tad early. "Mrs. Feinberg?"

She smiled a quick nervous smile. "Mr. Hill, I absolutely must speak with you this instant." She fumbled with her purse. "I can pay you right away," she assured me.

I tipped my hat to her. "Mrs. Feinberg, I'm afraid you're too early for your appointment. I have business this morning, you see..." Suddenly she thrust a rolled up newspaper at me and pointed at it frantically.

"My brother's gone, Mr. Hill, and Redblock is to blame."

"Shh..." I said. "If that's the case, better keep your voice down, Ma'am."

"Just read that article before my appointment this afternoon," she pleaded, wiping a tear from under her thick glasses. "Please! For my poor brother's sake." Crying, she hurried away through the street.

Shaking my head I opened the paper and skimmed the front page, but nothing stood out. Opening to the second page, my eyes fell on a small blurb at the bottom: " _Known associate of area crime boss Cyrus Redblock reported missing."_ I raised an eyebrow, but flipped back to the front page where the smiling mug of the Mayor filled the headline story.

" _Mayor John Cue cleared of corruption charges at the close of his first year in office; assures the city not to worry, he's 'on the job'. Mayor Cue asks for the public's full cooperation so that he may fulfill his many campaign promises for the good of this City._ "

* * *

I rolled my eyes. A mayor being cleared of corruption charges was hardly a news story. So I walked on, determined to have a cup of coffee before meeting Gloria at 9. Slowing outside of one my favorite diners, I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. It was her. And she was looking right at me. Unable to keep a silly grin off of my face, I headed inside, and approached her table as calmly as possible. Somehow she didn't look quite as delighted to see me as I was to view her face again.

She straightened in her booth as I approached but didn't smile. I eyed the remains of a pretty considerable breakfast she had clearly just finished. I took off my hat and held it in front of my chest in the best representation of politeness I could manage. I could tell she wasn't buying it, and she looked me up and down like I was a lab experiment she doubted would succeed, but didn't much care about either. I swallowed, knowing I would have to speak soon, or else I would look like a dope.

"May I?" I gestured down at the empty seat across from her. She pursed her lips distastefully, but said nothing, which was as good an invitation as I'd ever need. I sat down and put my hat on the table. When she glanced at it sharply, I picked it up again and placed it on my knee.

"I'm Dixon Hill," I said with a smile. I stuck out my hand across the table for her to shake, which to my surprise she did, and she had quite the grip.

"Should I call my attorney before speaking with you, Detective Hill?" She asked stiffly.

I laughed a little. "Oh I'm not the police-at least not anymore, Mrs..."

"And I'm not married," she said dryly. "If that was all you wanted to know, couldn't you have asked from across the room?"

 _Ouch._ "Oh, somehow I doubt you would have answered me, now would you, Ms..." I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

She said nothing and I cleared my throat and waved down a waitress. "Two coffees, please."

She sighed. "I was just leaving when you arrived, Mr. Hill." She studied me with an annoyed expression and her eyes were a deep blue, something really beautiful.

I leaned forward. "Would you do me the honor of telling me your name before you leave, Ms..."

She smiled very slightly. "Howard."

I scratched my temple. "Is Howard your first or last name?"

Her face immediately reddened and she grabbed for her purse and the pile of papers next to her.

I put out my hands, immediately regretting my behavior but happy for a human reaction. "A joke, a bad joke, I'm sorry."

She looked at me, her cool already having returned. "I'm sure it was well intended...but I really need to get back to my work now, Mr. Hill."

"Important work is it?"

She blinked. "Of course."

I leaned back in my chair and looked at her. "I don't mean to keep you Ms. Howard. But would you answer me one other question?" She didn't respond so I pressed on. "How did you peg me for a cop?"

She tilted her head as if studying me again. "I've known plenty of men like you, Mr. Hill."

I laughed genuinely. "Oh, really? Like me? I doubt that." The waitress came back with the coffee and place it down on the table. "Hi Dix," she said sweetly and glanced at Ms. Howard.

"Hey," I said easily.

My table companion leaned forward with her hands clasped. "They know you here, I see. That's good to know."

"Oh?"

"Well, I only came in here on a whim before work. Next time, I won't."

I actually grimaced at that one...the temperature seemed to drop for a few seconds. "Ouch," I said.

Her face softened only slightly. "No offense, Mr. Hill, but I doubt we have much in common."

"I like you," I blurted out.

This time she laughed loudly, and it was kind of musical. "What? You don't even know me."

"I'm a private investigator, so maybe I know more about you than you suspect."

She gathered her papers again. "And maybe I don't want to be investigated by you, Mr. Hill."

I shrugged. "If you'd give me a chance I think I could change your mind about that," I suggested.

Her face turned crimson. "Now, you're just being crude, Mr. Hill, and I don't have to sit here and listen to this." She stood up. "I'll have you know that I have work to do that will save lives. I happen to want to help people-unlike you who has no qualms about taking money from lonely wives who shouldn't need to pay some washed up detective to ascertain that their husbands are unfaithful."

"Is that really what you think I do?"

"Isn't it?" She challenged.

I broke into a slow smile. She was giving me a really hard time, but I'll admit, I liked it. "I've saved a few lives," I mentioned. Of course, I'd ended a few lives too, which is why I stopped keeping track somewhere along the way. But somehow I didn't think she'd appreciate that one. "Granted...I'm not a doctor like you," I allowed.

She tried to keep the surprise out of her expression, but it didn't work. Wordlessly she gathered her belongings up.

"Wait...Doctor Howard, I'm sorry to be crude and all of that...but I do like you. Let me make it up to you next time we meet."

"We're not meeting again, Mr. Hill." She moved around me gracefully and I caught the scent of rose petals as she passed.

"Don't be so sure about that," I called after her, as she left the diner, clanging the bell on the doorknob with her exit. I almost ran after her but glanced down at my cooling coffee. Grabbing it, I gulped it down quickly and then threw a dollar on the table before hurrying out the door.

* * *

"Doctor," I shouted, and she turned around in exasperation. I rushed to her side and she glared at me, but slowed her pace. I was slightly out of breath. "One last question...yesterday I saw you pass by on the street and you looked at me."

She kept walking, staring ahead, but something about her expression changed. "And?"

"And...what was going through your mind?"

She opened her mouth and then gave a little shrug. "For a moment you seemed familiar. But then the feeling passed."

"But it didn't really pass, did it?" I prompted.

She hesitated. "I have to go."

 _That's as good as a yes._ I grinned, but deep down there was something more significant to this realization. "You're familiar to me too...somehow," I said. I grabbed her arm lightly and she slowed to a stop and stared at me. Part of me wanted to pull her closer. "Don't you want to know why we both felt this?"

She took an unsteady breath in, then looked me in my eye and said, "goodbye, Mr. Hill."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When I arrived outside of Rex's Bar at 9 AM as agreed, Gloria wasn't there. Annoyed, I waited a few minutes until I heard laughter coming from across the street.

Squinting in the sunlight I saw Gloria walking arm in arm with Rex, the owner of the aforementioned dive bar. I swore under my breath but tipped my hat as they approached.

"Nice of you to show up, Gloria. At least now I know what no good bum caused you to be late."

Rex stopped in front of me and poked me in the chest. "Who are you calling a bum, Dix? You're the slob who hasn't paid his bar tab in four months."

I poked him back. "Look here, Gloria, I don't think this dimwit is good enough for you. You're wasting your time with this bum."

Gloria patted Rex on the behind. "Run along now, Rex. My cousin and I have business." Rex smoothed his greasy hair and backed away, still glaring at me. That bum trying to save face was a laugh and a half.

Once her new boyfriend had skipped away I turned back to Gloria. "Really, Gloria? _Him_?"

She broke into a grin. "I like his mustache."

I sighed, giving up for the moment. "Well? I'm ready to do the job tomorrow."

"Just like that? Don't you want to know how much the pay is?"

I shrugged. "I can wait. Surprise me later and bring it by my office."

Instead, she looked surprised. "Alright. Is this the new you, or something?"

I smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Let's just say I'm interested in this one enough to worry about the money later."

She adjusted her wide brimmed hat. It was her favorite, if I recalled correctly. "Alright, then Dixon, what's the plan? The shipment comes in tomorrow morning, and we'll only have a few hours."

"Just what are you expecting?"

"Redblock sends others to do his dirty work. He'll send a posse to intercept us, most likely a drive by, Dixon."

"He's going to send a bunch of thugs to a military base? For what?"

"I _told_ you. He doesn't want us to make the delivery to the good doctor."

I smiled widely then, thinking of my new friend-at least I hoped she'd be my new friend eventually.

Gloria's eyes narrowed. "Why are you smiling like that?"

I went deadpan. "No reason."

Gloria made a frustrated noise. "The _plan_ , Dixon!"

I patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, you'll see." I pointed at her. "Just remember-you don't know me." I started to walk away from her down the street.

"That's it? I'll see? Well, maybe I'll just see about your payment later. Or maybe I won't!"

I stopped in my tracks, turned around and made steps back to her. I grabbed the big hat off of her head and turned to leave again.

"Hey, that's my favorite hat!"

"I know," I called back over my shoulder. "Now it's my guarantee that you'll show up with my money later."

* * *

Later that afternoon around 1:30 pm, I got myself a pistachio ice cream cone before heading into the park to spy on the history museum. I strolled around the grounds for a few minutes, getting the layout clear. I nodded to a young black guy who was standing on a short ladder, washing the museum windows. I halted next to him and he barely gave me a glance.

"Hey, buddy," I said in a friendly way.

He gave me a cautious look before climbing down from his ladder. Maybe he thought I was a museum patron, maybe not. "Hello," he said, keeping a neutral expression.

I squinted at him in the sunlight. "What's your name, buddy?"

"Buddy," he said with a small satisfied smile.

I was genuinely surprised. "Oh...well I'm Dix. You worked here long?"

He shrugged. "About six weeks so far..."

I took a big lick of my ice cream and pointed the cone at him. "And in that six weeks you must have learned the delivery schedule pretty well around here."

He glanced around him uneasily. "Look, if you got plans to do something I don't want to know about..."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Naw, it's not like that at all, Buddy."

His eyes narrowed. "You work for Redblock?"

I shook my head and eyed him. "No. You?"

"Nope," he answered, putting his hands in the pockets of his overalls. "So what do you want then, mister?" He seemed like an honest sort, just trying to do his job. But both he and I knew it wouldn't take much at all for me to make his life even harder than it already was if his employers saw us jaw-jacking when he was supposed to be washing windows.

"All I need you to do is take notes," I said, and handed him one of the crisp fifty dollar bills Ms. Vash had paid me.

"Notes?" He held his hand stiffly as if he were sure taking the money would land him in more trouble. Which is when I took the opportunity to shove a pad and pencil in his other hand.

"Yeah, Buddy, just jot down the description of whoever it is makes the next delivery today. Then I'll collect the note from you in a little while. Easy peasy, man."

He looked me in the eye. "Okay."

* * *

By the time I found a good spot to take cover, the ice cream was running down my hand. I took a seat on a bench. A young couple sat across from me, and the way they were hanging all over each other, it made me glad that I was single. An image of the beautiful Dr. Howard flashed through my brain, but I let it pass on through unhindered. I had work to do after all.

I finished my ice cream cone, and threw my arm over the bench, glancing around casually behind me. Seeing some bushes that would provide a nice cover, I reached inside my old Army backpack and rested my hand on my trusty camera. I raised my gaze to wink over at the young couple, but to my surprise they had gone.

My eyes searched the area, but they were nowhere to be found. There was no way they could have gotten that far while my attention was diverted. I grabbed my pack again, re-centering my focus. I still had an uneasy feeling about this particular job. I didn't trust that Ms. Vash for a hot minute, and yet, one thousand bucks had been impossible for me to turn down in my current state. Plus...I was curious, and once I was interested in finding out the truth, nothing could stop me. Business hadn't been good, but over the last few days, it had certainly shown some signs of life.

I grabbed my pack and stood up just as a fancy green Rolls Royce came slowly rolling past the park gate. The back window was open, and I got a clear look at who was inside, and she at me. It was my most recent employer, Ms. Vash. I couldn't see her expression real well from that far away, but I could imagine she was more than satisfied to see me there. The car suddenly sped forward with a squeal of tires on pavement and the car disappeared into traffic. I tried to ignore my irritation.

I didn't like being tailed by my clients even if they were the likes of Ms. Vash. But I didn't have long to be annoyed, I reminded myself, and resumed my plan of taking cover near some bushes. She'd said the delivery would be made around 2pm through the side entrance, and I'd positioned myself in a good spot to catch the action-whatever action Ms. Vash was expecting. I saw Buddy was back to work, but a pencil and piece of paper stuck out of his back pocket, and he was looking tense and alert up on his ladder. Returning to my camera, I snapped a few pictures to get the focus right, and then my eyes caught movement off to the side.

I turned my head sharply to the left. About twenty paces away I saw a tall man standing there, very still. He had deadly pale skin and was dressed in a black suit and tie, with a black broad brimmed hat pulled down to shade his face. But it was clear as day that he was staring right at me. Instead of being angry that I was being watched, for some reason a chill ran through my overheated body, and I shivered. "Hey!" I yelled to him, jumping to my feet. In that instant, he disappeared...just like that, nowhere to be found.

I wiped the sweat out of my eyes, beginning to question the ingredients of that ice cream cone. Despite everything I'd seen in my life, I wasn't prone to hallucinations. And I just couldn't forget that I'd seen three people disappear in the space of five minutes. So I hunkered down and focused on the job. Good thing too, because I could see two smartly dressed fellows walking swiftly toward the side entrance of the museum. One was carrying a small box, and the other was playing lookout. Of course I snapped some photos quickly. They were halfway down the walkway when the commotion started. A black Packard with whitewalls came hurtling through the park out of nowhere. I heard shots firing, saw the flashes, saw one of the delivery guys fall to the pavement, and the last thing I thought of before I felt a heavy thump on the back of my neck, was that I hoped Buddy was alright.

* * *

When I came to, the sun was too bright and I had a splitting headache, so I shut my eyes again. But gradually I heard voices, some familiar, some not, and I remembered where I was. Pushing myself up slowly, I wiped at my face, and found a few shallow scratches on my cheek where I had fallen face first into the bushes. My camera lay on the ground nearby, smashed to pieces. The film was gone-stolen. Now angry, I got to my feet, feeling dizzy. I trudged over to a water fountain and leaned forward drinking in the crisp cool water. I splashed some more water on my face, and stepped backward, feeling a little better. I gingerly felt the back lower part of my skull. There was a large welt, but I could recall having had worse. I straightened and focused my attention on the scene of the crime. One of the delivery guys was dead, his body lay twisted on the ground, and the other guy was missing. Damn! I cursed whoever had wrecked my camera, and the film evidence.

"Hey! Look over there," I heard a gruff voice shout. Blinking, I turned my attention to the sound of the voice, and the grounds of the natural history museum which were now a crime scene. In fact, the place was swarming with cops.

But one guy and one voice was very familiar to me. "Dix!"

Jack Buchanan. My best friend and former partner on the SFPD. Jack and I came up together and he was the reason I became a cop. And when he started taking a little something on the side from Redblock on more than an occasional basis in exchange for looking the other way, he was also the reason I stopped being a cop. I couldn't talk him out of what he was doing, but I didn't want to be drawn in to it either. But next to him was a hulking guy, who I'd seen around once or twice. Cramer, I think his name was, and he was in charge. He was pointing toward me, and didn't look too happy.

"Hey, buddy!"

"I knew best not to head in the opposite direction. My business being successful depended on cooperation with the police. I tapped the rim of my hat. "Name's Hill," I corrected him with a smile.

"I _know_ who you are," he growled, continuing his march toward me.

"Look," I said. "I was just about to scram-"

"You ain't goin' nowhere, wiseguy," he said, grabbing for my arm.

I took a step backwards, glancing over his shoulder at the scene of the crime. "Based on what? Jack, what's this about?"

Jack strolled over in a leisurely way, an unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "We just need to ask you a few questions, Dix.. you know the score."

I just stared at him as he walked closer.

"You're working a job, right Dix?"

I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets. "You know me."

"So that's a yes," Lieutenant Cramer nearly shouted into my ear.

I sighed. "Jack, tell your partner to back off, or I've got nothing to say."

Jack's eyes narrowed. Like me, he didn't like to be told what to do. "He's not my partner, Dix, he's my boss."

I winked up at Cramer. "Is that right, Boss?"

Cramer nodded to Jack. "Search him."

"Now come on, guys, can't a fella take a stroll through the park without being patted down?"

Cramer got right in my face. "Listen Hill...a man died over there just minutes ago, and I'm betting that Jack's gonna find a piece on you."

At that moment, Jack reached behind my back and pulled a 38 from my belt. "Same old Dix." He grinned at me and handed the gun to Cramer.

"You're the first dope we've searched so far around here who was packing a gun, Hill. You wanna come downtown?"

I shrugged. "Look, you know and I know that I'm not a real suspect," I said. I looked beyond at the scene of the crime. A young black guy was prone face down on the ground. I saw now that it was Buddy, and one of the cops had a shoe firmly planted on his shoulder blade. "Hey Jack, that guy over there didn't do nothing-" I nudged Jack, who put a firm hand on my shoulder. It was a warning, for now just a friendly one.

"Keep talkin', Hill," growled Cramer.

"I didn't see everything, but I saw enough. A Black Packard came through that gate right over there...shots were fired-"

"What kinda shots?" Asked Jack slowly.

I pointed at the museum facade which was riddled with bullets holes. "Well it sure as hell wasn't a 38, now Jack, was it?"

Jack watched me carefully, a slow smile playing over his face. "Probably a tommy gun, Dix, wouldn't you say?"

I nodded, and returned my attention to Buddy. I ducked away from Jack's grip and walked over to the man on the sidewalk. Buddy turned his bruised cheek and stared up at me with one eye. I knelt down next to him, and then looked up at the cop who was pinning him down. "Listen officer, this man works here at the museum. I'm sure he doesn't want any trouble."

"Mind your own business, gumshoe," the officer said. "We're rounding up the usual suspects..."

I swiped the small piece of paper sticking out from under Buddy's side, and crumpled it in my fist. If anyone saw, they didn't seem to care. "This guy works here, I told you. And if I ever get my film back, I can prove he's not a suspect."

Cramer stepped between me and the cop, glaring at me. But he also nodded at his subordinate. "Let the colored guy go, he's not a suspect. Sounds like we got _detective_ Hill's guarantee, right Hill?" He glared down at me with a cold smile.

I lifted my chin. "Yeah, that's right."

* * *

When I got back to my office that afternoon, Mrs. Feinberg should have been in the waiting room but wasn't. I thought about her disappearing brother and couldn't help remember the people from the park who had been there one moment, and then disappeared in the other. I rubbed the back of my head, and then the scratches on my face. If I didn't know better, I'd say Ms. Vash had set me up...but what for? Had she known there would be violence? Not much made sense, that was for sure. "Hello Madeline," I said strolling by her desk.

"Heya, Dix. Mrs. Feinberg was a no show, and some guy named Buddy called, saying you owe him a job. Said he got fired today and it's all your fault." My jaw dropped a little. _Damn._ "Did you take down his number?"

She looked at me like I was dumb. "Of course...oh and Billy Reisner called and made me promise to tell you your ice box is getting low on food."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of the desk. "That kid is eating me out of house and home," I grumbled. I yawned and leaned in to Maddy. "I'm going to go home and get my beauty rest."

She patted me on the knee. "You really need it, Dix. Seriously you look a mess."

"Thanks, Maddy, I can always count on you for your honesty."

"You're welcome, hon," she called after me.

When I had descended down on to the street I remembered Buddy's note, and pulled it quickly from my pocket. Scrawled on the paper were a few words. _"Two white men...one brown sandy hair, short. Second guy tall, pale skin, black suit and hat...carrying a box."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I felt refreshed enough that I took the F line trolley car over to the Wharf and decided I would see if I could spot the South American Kid's shipment coming in. Jumping off of the trolley, I jogged through traffic across the street, and lounged against a bench for a few minutes. After a while I watched as a gorgeous two-tone Bugatti coupe turned off the road towards the wharf and parked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small pad and pencil. I jotted down the license number on the vanity plate: "NCC-1701D".

A short black fellow jumped out then, and he was dressed real sharp, with some odd dark glasses on his face—the kind normally worn by blind people. I watched him carefully, as he walked quickly, but casually toward the docks, and then when he'd gotten a decent head start, I followed behind him. The guy walked quickly, but I was able to tail him pretty well without him catching on. Crouching down behind some barrels I watched as he shouted to someone ahead of us.

"Hey, man!" He suddenly shouted down to the loading area.

A larger black guy, holding a crate over one shoulder turned around with a scowl. He was wearing a cap, but I realized at that moment that his head was way too big for the hat. I could see some strange ridges on his forehead. Back then I guessed he was covering up some old smallpox scars or something. Later on I found out different. "What?" The man growled. Clearly they knew each other.

"Is the shipment here yet or what?" The little guy demanded. "The Kid's getting impatient."

"I don't care," the larger man informed him, and tossed the crate on top of a tall stack of other crates.

"Well, you will care if the shipment doesn't come in and we both have to answer to the Kid."

I stepped from my hiding place then. "What happens if the shipment doesn't come in?" I asked casually.

The smaller guy spun around with a piece in his hand. The big guy stomped forward and climbed up onto the dock, wielding a crowbar. It looked a little bent as though my skull wasn't the first target he'd followed through on clanging.

"What do you want, buddy?" The guy with the odd sunglasses pointed the gun at me.

I lit a cigarette casually and took a puff. "You heard me. I want to know what happens if the shipment don't show."

The man's face went blank for a moment, but then his forehead scrunched up. "You don't want to know."

I smiled slowly and pulled back my jacket just enough to expose my holstered weapon. "Suppose I do…." I dropped my cigarette butt and stepped on it, before taking a step forward. The guy cocked his gun. I held up my hands and laughed.

"Whoa...this doesn't need to come to violence, friend. Now, what's your name?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the friendly sort," I replied.

"A friendly sort who carries a gun," the big guy mentioned.

You're one to talk," I laughed. "You'd just as soon clock me with that iron than look at me."

The big guy shrugged, letting me know that maybe I was right.

The little guy smirked. "You want to know my name? You a cop?"

"Do I look like one?"

"Yes," said the big man.

"Well…I'm not anymore. But you know…I still know a bunch of cops and believe it or not, not all of them hate my guts. I could keep them off your trail, you know."

"What's the catch?"

"I need to know what this drug does," I said. "What makes it so special?"

Sunglasses kept his gun trained on me steadily. But I could tell acting the tough guy wasn't his thing. And he just needed a little more coaxing.

"Why should we trust you?" he demanded.

"Because I know _Gloria_ ," I said, beginning to get annoyed.

The short man glanced at his partner and then slowly lowered the gun.

"Really?"

I nodded. I wasn't quite sure of the reaction I had wanted to gain by speaking my dear cousin's name, but this would do fine. Apparently Gloria had more clout within the Kid's organization than I'd given her credit for.

"My name's Georgy," the guy said, and tucked the gun in the back of his waistband.

"Georgy?" I smirked. "You mean George."

He scowled. "No. _Georgy_."

"What kind of grown man calls himself Georgy?" I questioned just to get under his skin. His big friend started to laugh in a low rumble and Georgy shot him a look.

"Hey! My mama named me that. So back off."

I snorted. "Hey, don't snap your cap, fella, I don't mean any harm. So, back to to the main point. The drug?"

Georgy took another look at his buddy, who was still gripping the crowbar hopefully.

"Okay," Georgy said. "The drug is special alright. It's gonna keep us all from disappearing." He straightened, looking almost relieved after this confession.

"Disappearing?" I immediately thought of poor Ms. Feinberg and her missing brother. And now she was missing too.

"Yeah," said Georgy. "It's part of a cure I think—I hope. All I know is we got to get it to Gloria by noon today. Time is running out."

* * *

 **The Presidio**

Later that day when I walked down the hill in my approach to the Army base, I saw Gloria and Doctor Howard standing outside of the gates. I skidded to a halt and crouched down behind a large tree out of the line of sight. She was dressed in a long white laboratory coat, and even in her work clothes she looked beautiful to me. I tore my gaze away from her to about 50 yards behind her and Gloria. A slight complication.

I hadn't expected Ms. Howard to be accompanied by guards. An army Jeep sat parked with two MPs inside. They were far enough away to give the women some semblance of privacy. But one of the officers actually had his rifle balanced on his knee. Of course, I knew the base would be guarded, and I knew those fellas wouldn't hesitate to fill me with bullet holes if they thought I presented a security risk. But something was off. In addition, the tense atmosphere was heightened, even for the military. I smelled fear and it wasn't just my own.

Any minute now, Redblock's goons would arrive. Gloria needed a chance to give Ms. Howard the drug and then get everyone out of the line of fire as soon as possible. But apparently there was some kind of hold-up. As I watched the vigilant guards, a plan began to evolve in my brain. If I alerted the guards to my presence and acted out, they would not only approach to address my behavior, but they might also scare off any aggression by Redblock's men. I had my gun holstered inside my jacket and felt it resting comfortably underneath my armpit. I had resolved not to use it, unless absolutely necessary. Getting caught with a gun on federal property—not good, let alone discharging one.

I hunkered down and focused in on Gloria and Ms. Howard who were arguing quietly near the gate. Even as far away as I was, they were upset enough that I could hear something of what they were saying. After years of doing surveillance I had exceptional hearing, was pretty good at reading body language, and even, if pressed, I could read lips. And with lips like Ms. Howard's, it wasn't so hard to concentrate. I brought the brim of my hat down to shade my eyes from the blazing sun, and shifted my gaze back and forth from woman to woman. They were both upset but for different reasons. "The deal was that you would come alone—you know that!" Gloria was saying.

"You don't understand. They won't let me out of the base anymore without an armed escort," Ms. Howard replied.

"Since when?" Gloria demanded. I could tell that my cousin, who was usually cool as a cucumber, was actually scared.

"Since today," insisted Ms. Howard, and her voice wavered slightly. Something strange began to tug at what passed for my-heartstrings; she wanted to be in control, of the situation, she was afraid the situation was now gaining control of her. She was confused and scared.

"Well you ordered the product, now I need you to take it from me as agreed," said Gloria.

"Ms. Goldfarb...if that is really your _name_ ," added the doctor, trying to keep calm as she explained. "These gentlemen behind us are going to confiscate whatever you hand me, and that's a fact. I'm not supposed to be smuggling contraband into the base. Before today, no one questioned my movements, but now I'm being scrutinized at every turn. I'm practically under surveillance!"

"Welcome to the club," I heard Gloria say. "You should have thought of that before you started working with me lady."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ms. Howard folded her arms over her chest defensively.

"It means you're not the only one who's under the gun, lady. And I mean literally."

Ms. Howard glanced away toward the MPs, and I couldn't catch what she said. Turning back in my line of sight I caught: "...I could be thrown in prison for what I've done-or worse," she said to Gloria. "They told me they were ordered to watch over me while I spoke to my friend. I didn't know they intended to follow me all the way past the gate."

"I don't get it-why can't they know about the drug?" Gloria asked.

"My work is authorized by the government...for now-but my current methods are not," Ms. Howard clarified.

"Yeah, but Doctor Howard—if that's your _real_ name—if you don't take the product from me now, I won't make it home alive."

Ms. Howard dropped her hands to her sides. "What?" She shoved her hands into her pockets then and looked legitimately concerned. There was something about this gesture and the way she did it that seemed familiar to me. But I still didn't know why. I checked my watch. Redblock was going to make his move soon. It was now or never. I took out a flask of whiskey, opened it and spilled some down my front. I yanked my tie loose and smudged my shirt with a dry clod of dirt nearby. Taking a quick sip of the whiskey, I straightened and coughed, stepping out from behind cover. I took a few stumbling steps down the hill, pretending to lose my balance a few times.

* * *

The MPs were immediately alerted, but Ms. Howard and Gloria were now on to me as well. Ms. Howard looked first at me with shock and then at my cousin.

"What is _he_ doing here? Do you know him?" she demanded.

"Nope," Gloria said with a shrug—just like we'd agreed. "Never seen him."

"Hey!" I shouted in my best drunk voice. "Hey, have you seen Larry?"

Ms. Howard stood staring at me with an expression of shock verging on disgust. "Oh my God, he's drunk…what the hell is he _doing_ here?"

"Beats me," Gloria murmured, but I could see that her eyes were searching the distance for Redblock's thugs.

"Miss!" I yelled to Ms. Howard. "Have you seen my friend Larry around?" I stumbled and took a drink from my flask. I held a shaky hand out at waist level. "He's about this high—tiny little fella…and he's got—"

I trailed off as the MP's started up their jeep and quickly moved in, parking next to Ms. Howard and Gloria before leaping out, guns at the ready. "Halt!" They shouted simultaneously. Of course I didn't halt. I kept staggering forward like any drunk guy would.

"I'm just trying to find my friend," I said loudly, trying to reason with the soldiers as if a guy looking for his friend named Larry on a military base was a reasonable thing.

"He's insane," Doctor Howard declared to Gloria. Gloria might have agreed if the sound of screeching tires hadn't brought everyone's attention off of me and out onto the street. An old black Packard came careening toward us, and a burst of gunfire lit up the interior of the car. The soldiers discharged their own rifles in response to the attack, as I dove to the ground along with Doctor Howard and Gloria. Gloria hit her head and was out cold. With gunfire all around us, I crawled to her side and reached inside her pocket. My hand closed around the vial, and gripping it, I scrambled over to Ms. Howard who was lying on her belly with her hands covering the back of her head. As Redblock's squad came back around for another pass, bullets spattered in the dirt nearby. Closing my eyes I pushed the drug vial under her torso. She was holding stiff and still, and for some reason I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling away in the dirt. The soldiers were yelling, and I stood up with my own gun and fired a few wild shots before catching the Packard's back right tire with a bullet. There was a popping sound, the car skidded, and then picked up speed taking off into the distance. When I turned around, breathing heavily, gun hanging limply in my hand, I saw very clearly that the soldier's guns were now aimed at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gloria coming to now. Ms. Howard had moved to her side and was crouching down next to her. She looked up at the military police officers and said firmly, "She's going to be alright." They didn't seem all that concerned, but Ms. Howard spoke in a way that let them know that not only was she concerned for Gloria's welfare, but they should be too. She helped Gloria prop herself up into an upright position, and then Ms. Howard stood up.

One of the MPs waved her away from Gloria. "Please stand aside, ma'am. We're going to need to question your friend there."

Ms. Howard hesitated, but then she brushed off her white coat, and did as they told her to. I thought I saw her deftly maneuver the vial I had given her underneath her blouse. Even with my gaze on the soldiers I could feel her watching me, but I couldn't tell if it was anything more than suspicion at that point. If the soldiers noticed her little move, they didn't let on.

I picked up my fedora and dusted it off with a good whack against my leg and then addressed the soldiers. "Well, fellas, that was a close one..." I raised my hat to put it back on my head, but one of the MPs knocked it out of my hand and back into the sand.

"Hands up mister," the kid shouted at me. His face was grimy with dirt and sweat and his voice was shaky. I couldn't blame him for having the shakes, after what we'd just been through.

I complied, lifting my arms up, and suddenly remembered I was supposed to be acting like I was sauced. I gave him a lazy smile. "You okay, after that close shave, sonny?"

The older soldier poked me in the chest with the butt of his rifle and kept it there. "Listen here, stranger, he ain't your sonny, and _we'll_ ask the questions, not you."

I shrugged. "Okay, go ahead and ask away then. By the way… have you guys seen my friend, Larry?"

The older MP apparently had had enough of my games by then and grabbed me by the shirt collar and shook me. "I said, shut up, smart guy! Now we ain't seen _nobody_ named Larry around here, so drop the subject! Anyway, how do we know _you_ didn't send that car over here to shoot up the base?"

I frowned. "No, sir, I was just passing through. I was at this bar you see, and...and I guess maybe I had one drink too many and-"

"And then you just happened to wander on to an Army base and within minutes a car came through and tried to gun us all down?" The one in charge pressed.

"Sarge, maybe he's telling the truth," said the younger MP.

"Quiet, Jones. Now you go back to the jeep and put in a call to command."

"Yes-sir," Jones replied hurrying away. And there went the voice of reason.

The sergeant turned his attention back to me with a scowl. "We'll figure this out, bucko, and if you're involved in it, I'll make sure you rot in jail." He pushed me in the chest again.

Doctor Howard took a step forward. "Now there's no need for any more violence," she emphasized.

The MP shrugged off her concern. "Give it a rest, lady," he said. "This guy showed up right before we got sprayed with bullets and you don't think he's involved?"

Ms. Howard put her hands on her hips. "I didn't say that," she allowed.

Obviously the first impression I had made back in the café wasn't too grand, if she thought I was in with organized crime. And yet here she was, on the receiving end of a drug deal. Seemed a little hypocritical, but as you can imagine, I was willing to forgive her. I turned my head to look at her. "I'd be happy to answer any questions you have for me, Miss…once we get out of this mess," I added.

She just stared at me.

"Don't talk to her," the MP ordered and gave me an insulting little slap across my face, which in my mind would never be forgotten.

"Sergeant, haven't you ever heard of a coincidence?" Gloria piped in, still sitting on the ground. My cousin looked a little dizzy, but for all I knew it was an act.

The Sarge gaped at her, looking like the yuck that he was.

"You _know_ ," she continued. "When something looks like it's been planned out, but it's really just an accident—a chance happening," said Gloria.

"No more lip outta you either," he yelled at her. "You're talking a lot of fancy language, but as far as I'm concerned you're both suspects."

"Well, look at it this way...do you think I was trying to get myself killed too?" I asked him incredulously. "Kind of a complicated way to commit suicide, don't you think?"

Sarge wasn't happy with that comment. "Oh you're a big shot, smart guy, aren't you? And you ain't no drunk either. You take me for an idiot?"

I stared at him with a blank expression. "Is that a trick question?"

Before I could drop my fists to defend, he hauled off and punched me in the side of the head.

I staggered back but then to my surprise, Ms. Howard jumped between us. "Wait, stop!" She shouted at the MP. "Leave him alone, it's not his fault," she protested, putting her hands up.

I stared at her, but she kept her stern gaze focused on the MP. If it was possible to be both flattered and embarrassed, that was me in that moment. It had been a long time since anyone had even attempted to defend me. I couldn't help but give Gloria a little wink.

The sergeant's blue eyes narrowed as Ms. Howard faced him down. I could tell he was afraid of her, but of course he wasn't the type to ever admit it. "Do you even know this dope?" he asked her suspiciously, nodding toward me.

I wasn't bleeding, but I knew my forehead was bruised and I didn't like to be made a fool of. First a slap and now a sucker punch? Unforgivable, where I come from. But I couldn't very well do anything while Ms. Howard was between us, so I waited to see what would happen next.

She glanced at me and I gave her the tiniest shake of my head. "No, I don't know him," she said to the MP indignantly. "But that doesn't mean it's alright for you to hit him like that."

The sergeant laughed. "He smells like he fell in a barrel of whiskey, he's dressed like a bum and he's as big a jerk as they come...and you're defending him? He's not exactly one of your high society types now is he?" He laughed again.

I clenched my fist at my side, really wishing now that she would step out of the way.

She glanced at me again as though she was seriously considering his words. "All of that may be _true_ …."

 _Ouch_ , I thought, but then it got worse.

She lifted her chin. "But judging by the look of him he's hardly capable of getting dressed in the morning, let alone planning an attack on this base," she continued. "I think you should just let him go," she added with professional disinterest. And then I saw that as much as she seemed to enjoy insulting me, she was really trying to help me out.

The MP smiled down at her, but his tone was hardly friendly. "You might be some kind of fancy doctor inside the base with your top secret project, lady, but out here you don't give me orders. Understand?"

I stepped in between them. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I demanded of the sergeant.

He raised his hand as though carefully measuring my height. "I think she might actually be a little taller than you," he said slowly.

Without thinking, I slugged him _really_ hard in the nose, not bothering to hold back. Looking back it would have been nobler if I had been defending her honor, but really I was defending my own. Either way, he wasn't having it, and swung the butt of his rifle into my gut. Of course, that was it for me, and I sunk to my knees with a groan.

The sergeant, still holding his bleeding nose, grabbed Ms. Howard by the arm before she could come to my aid. Come to think of it, I'm not certain she was going to help me at all, but looking back it's much nicer to remember it that way, isn't it?

Cousin Gloria however, was right by my side. She put her arm around my shoulders. I thought she was going to express her concern for my busted insides, but instead she whispered, "Where's the vial, Dixon?" as she squeezed her arm tighter around my neck. I said nothing, but my eyes rose to Ms. Howard, who was standing above me looking down at me wordlessly, and with an odd expression on her face. Mostly she looked unimpressed.

Despite my pain, I smiled up at the Doctor, enjoying from my seat on the ground, the view of her blouse, which would have been an even more glorious sight had I not been about to lose my lunch. Gloria followed my gaze and then seemed to get my meaning. Her arm relaxed around my neck, as she realized the drug was safe and sound inside Doctor Howard's brassiere.

The sergeant turned his rifle on Gloria and me then. "These two are going into custody," he declared gruffly.

* * *

Just then the gate behind us opened and another truck sped out. It skidded to a stop nearby and several more soldiers leaped out. Behind them, a tall dark haired man wearing a general's uniform and hat, slid out of the back of the jeep, taking his time. He walked forward, and that was when I noticed he looked awfully young to be a four star general. And as I studied him, I noticed he also looked awfully familiar, but for the moment I couldn't place his smug face.

I got to my feet pulling Gloria with me, as the General walked closer and he seemed to be sizing us up. His uniform was covered in medals. My eyes rested on his embroidered name tag for a moment. "General Q." I read silently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They shoved me and Gloria into separate detention rooms. It was so hot in there, within minutes my head felt like a boiled egg.

"Hey, I want a lawyer," I said when a guard finally came to visit me. "Haven't you heard of due process?"

"This is military detention," he reminded me. "There's no such thing."

"Well, when can I leave?" I asked. "I'm a businessman you know, and I've got places to be."

He looked me up and down. "What kind of business do you run?"

"I'm self-employed. I'm a gumshoe."

The guard smiled, as though he thought I was putting him on. "Yeah right. You just look like some drunk guy, to me."

I leaned back against the cement wall. "You didn't answer my question. When the hell are you going to let me go?"

"Once you've met with your visitor," he said, and there was an odd look in his eye.

I sat forward in confusion. "Visitor?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Most people don't get visitors like this, so for a drunk, you must be sort of important." He stood aside as the door opened and a tall man strode in, dressed very spiffy. He took off his hat, and all of a sudden I realized why the General outside the base had seemed so familiar. I'd seen a face just like his in the news rag yesterday morning.

I draped my hands over my knees as I sat there and tried to look calm, cool and collected. But a chill ran up my back and made the fuzz on the back of my neck stand up. "Mayor Cue?" It came out as a question, maybe because I was so very confused at that point.

Mayor Cue simply nodded, and then crouched down to my level and stared into my face like I was some kind of insect. "Fascinating," he said, and broke into a slow, creepy smile.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Mayor, you might not know this, but I think you'd be interested to know that the base commander is your identical twin. Seems a little wacko..."

He laughed and stood up. Suddenly my fedora appeared in his open palm and he tossed it at me. Stunned, I let the hat fall into my lap, and just stared up at him in shock.

"Of course, I know that…in fact there's really nothing that I don't know," said the Mayor. Then he reached out to touch the tip of his index finger to my forehead, and all I saw was a bright flash of light.

* * *

I have no clue when Mayor Cue left me alone in the clink—all I know is that I woke up in a pool of sweat on the concrete floor. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and my head was just pounding. It had grown much later, judging by the dim light coming through the window. Then I touched the back of my aching head and suddenly it all came back to me in a rush.

I had dreamed I was sitting in that strange chair wearing those same strange pajamas again. This time, the two guys from the dock were there, with the smaller guy wearing a funny looking barrette over his eyes—the kind of clip a woman might use to hold her hair up. If he could see through the thing, I have no idea how. He was talking some kind of mess about an engine coil, but I have no idea why. The big guy…well, I suddenly understood why he wore that hat down at the docks. He had a forehead only a mother could love.

Next to me was Billy Reisner, but in the dream he was sporting a beard and no trumpet case, and was just sitting there. As usual, he seemed to think he was looking smooth. He didn't seem to mind the pajamas, and was wearing his own pair about four sizes bigger than my own.

On the other side of me was a lady—a real dish, with long black curly hair and an even tighter pair of pajamas on. She was wearing the kind of low cut deal that showed off her assets, but for some reason in the dream I wasn't interested. Instead, I just seemed to be ordering people around—everyone in fact. And then just like that I woke up covered in my own sweat.

I reached out to touch my hat which sat by my side on the floor. I thought about the Mayor and that magic trick he'd pulled, making it reappear out of nowhere. He'd said there was nothing he didn't know. Maybe he meant he was in with Redblock, and was sending me a warning. Who knows? I shrugged to myself. Let's face it, a politician with underworld connections was nothing new to me. I tried to put the strangeness of the situation out of my mind, including that dream.

* * *

After a bit I heard footsteps, high heels to be exact, and I pushed myself up to my feet. My left calf muscle was asleep so I stomped my foot and limped over to the metal cell door.

"Who's there?" I demanded, leaning against the door and hoping it was who I imagined. I waited patiently for a few moments, but there was no answer. So I gave it a try. "Let me guess…you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

She cleared her throat slightly and I could tell she was annoyed and more than a little embarrassed. "Why did you come here today, Mr. Hill?" Dr. Howard's voice was as cold as usual, but somewhere deep down, maybe she was happy to have me on the base, even if I was in lock up. Closer to the surface was a very clear curiosity.

I leaned my forehead against the door and grinned. "Open the window and I'll tell you," I offered.

I heard her sigh and then slid the small metal eye-level window open with a click. I smiled again, and the one quarter of her face that I could see—that perfect cheekbone, that dark blue iris and that smooth skin, was just about perfect.

"Well?" She prompted.

"I was just helping out my cousin," I said.

She frowned. "What?"

"My cousin," I repeated. "Gloria."

Her red eyebrow shot up into a funny looking arch. "Gloria's your cousin," she said flatly, as though she thought I was pulling her leg.

"You don't see the resemblance?" I asked innocently. "Me and Gloria are like two peas in a pod."

Her pretty eye fixed on me through the tiny square window. "Now that you mention it, neither of you is exactly…reputable," she allowed.

"Hey!"

The skin next to her eye crinkled and I could tell she was smiling, which was a welcome change even if it came at my expense. "Suddenly sensitive now, Mr. Hill?"

"Maybe so," I admitted. Something occurred to me and I held up my hat for her to see. I explained what had happened during my strange visit with the Mayor. I also told her that he was the spitting image of the base commander, General Q. "I mean what kind of last name is Q anyway?"

"Strange, but that's the least of our problems, Mr. Hill."

"Why the formalities? Call me Dix," I suggested.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, flummoxed.

"Because it's quite possibly the worst name I've ever encountered. Simply awful," she added, looking me directly in my eyes.

I took a breath in through my nose and scratched my forehead. She was right about my name, so I just changed the subject. "What is Redblock up to, and what's your chisel?"

She laughed sharply. "Chisel—you mean what's my angle, Mr. Hill?"

"Now we're speaking the same language."

"Hardly," she said. "In fact, Mr. Hill, I have no _angle_. I'm trying to create a cure for a strange new disease that is plaguing our city."

"I know you ain't talking about corruption, because that's not new," I said.

"Haven't you noticed your neighbors are disappearing around you Mr. Hill? Given your line of work, I would have expected you to be just a little bit more perceptive."

I laughed, but the scene from the park came back to me. "Just 'cause a few borderline nuts decide to take a powder and lay low for a bit doesn't mean they're diseased," I said. "Leaving town isn't—"

"But they _are_ disappearing, Mr. Hill, not just leaving town."

My eyes narrowed. "Then maybe Redblock is involved. He's been known to make his former associates disappear, not to mention his rivals."

She shook her head making her hair bounce slightly. "I've seen it with my own eyes. Some of my test subjects have even disappeared right in front of me. _Physically_ disappeared into thin air. Time is running out," she said.

I straightened. "What needs to be done?"

She sighed worriedly. " I need the Army to give me some room. All of a sudden they've been crowding me. And this new drug I've been getting from Seňor Datos—"

"Wait a minute…Seňor Datos? Is that the South American Kid?" I asked.

" _Yes_ ," she said slowly as though I was a twit. Then she lowered her voice. "He has been supplying me with a serum that I think could help us all. If I only had enough of it and enough time to spare I know I could perfect it."

"Why don't you just ask General Q, R, S, T,U,V to help you out?"

"It's not that simple. At first the Army sponsored my research, but lately they have been treating me with suspicion" Her voice suddenly grew anxious. "I'm worried, Mr. Hill."

"You and me both, doll," I said in as comforting a way as possible.

"Don't call me that," she said simply. "I'm a doctor, not a doll, Mr. Hill."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright then…I'm just trying to make nice."

"But you're not nice are you, Mr. Hill?" she asked as if she knew we both knew the answer. We both stayed silent for a minute.

Finally I couldn't help but smile again. "I'll be whatever you want me to be," I said.

She sighed in exasperation and turned her head away quickly as something seemed to snag her attention down the hall. She lowered her voice again as she turned back to me. "Must your motivations always be so base, Mr. Hill?"

"And how do you know what my motivations are?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I've known plenty of men like you," she reminded me coolly.

"So...does that mean I'm your type?" I asked hopefully.

She in leaned toward the door. "I don't have a type," she assured me. "I have my work, and my dignity and that is all I need."

"I like a woman with principles," I said. "I also like a woman without principles," I added.

She smiled dryly. "Why does that not surprise me?" Her attention was taken away again. "Someone's coming," she said. "I have to go."

"Wait!" I whispered loudly. "Wait…what if I was able to ensure you a steady pipeline to get this drug?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Then you would far exceed my present expectations of you, Mr. Hill. Goodbye," she said moving away.

"That's it?" I demanded, but she just gave me a little wave as she hurried away down the hall quickly.

* * *

I cursed and moved over to a steel bench and sat down. As steel benches went, this one was pretty comfortable. A moment later, a key turned in the lock, and the door clanged open. Two guards stood there. To my surprise, one of them was holding onto Gloria's arm. The other one waved me out. "Come on sweet heart, move it along," he ordered.

I laughed and clapped my hands. "I'm getting out?" I caught Gloria's eye and she grinned at me. I grinned back, and we were both as relieved as could be.

The guard nodded. "The Mayor said to let you both loose. But if we catch either of you back here on the base again believe me, there will be hell to pay."

"Yeah, no sweat, Sarge," I said, stepping out of the cell. "I'm as good as gone."

They ushered us down a long corridor and out of some double doors. ""If you show up packing heat again, buddy, we'll shoot first and then bring you in for questioning," the lead guard called after us.

Gloria and I kept walking right off the base and didn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once back on the streets, we immediately noticed a big problem. Very few souls were out and about. It was as though the population had been cut in half while we were in that base. I thought about Dr. Howard and how she had said the citizens were disappearing. It had seemed far-fetched, even screwy at the time, but now…where was everyone?

It seemed like Gloria and I were thinking the same thing. Something was very wrong, but it seemed bigger than us. All I knew is that if I didn't get some shut eye, I wouldn't be able to do a thing to investigate this mess. And what would Dr. Howard think of me then?

"What do you say we head back to my cave, Gloria? I'll cook us up some eggs…that is, if Billy Reisner's left anything in the ice box for us to eat. In fact, I hope that kid has made tracks by now. I don't need any more trouble than I've got already."

Just then we heard the squeal of tires, and a flashy green Rolls Royce pulled around the corner, slowing as it pulled up next to us. Gloria looked at me warily as the back window rolled down. A puff of fragrant smoke wafted out, and a gloved hand beckoned me closer. I turned to Gloria. "It's okay, kid, I'll catch up with you later."

Gloria looked skeptical, but gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'll meet you at your place later tonight, Dixon. For now, I've got some business to take care of," she said and stepped away before glancing backward.

"Keep your head down," I shouted after her. Momentarily she disappeared, and I turned back to my new visitor. "Well?"

Ms. Vash peered at me over the half rolled down window. "You're still with us, Mr. Hill," she noted, sounding somewhat pleased and more than a little surprised.

"If you mean I'm still alive, well yeah, ain't it obvious...and no thanks to you."

She squinted at me, as though hurt. "What do you mean?"

I resisted the urge to throw my hat at her shiny green foreign car. "You set me up, that's what I mean! You nearly got me killed back in the park."

Her lips parted. "Oh Mr. Hill...I couldn't be certain it would come to violence!"

"But you suspected it would, didn't you?" I leaned my elbow on her car and looked down at her. In fact, that's why you hired me, isn't it? You needed me to photograph what happened, so that you'd have the evidence to pin it all on Redblock...instead of you."

She blinked nervously. "Do you have the photos I paid for?"

I smiled and touched the back of my head. "Nope, whichever one of your goons who bonked me on the head, ran off with the film. Guess you got no evidence, Ms. Vash. Tough break for us both."

Ms. Vash turned her gaze to the seat in front of her. "What exactly do you think happened at the museum yesterday?"

"I think whatever item you were trying to get a peep at...you arranged for to be stolen, and as a result an innocent man died. And another disappeared."

"Innocence is so relative, Mr. Hill. And disappearances can be so deceiving."

"Only someone who was in with Redblock would say something like that."

"Listen, Mr. Hill...the item that was ...acquired today is very important. In fact, without it, we might all be doomed."

"We?"

She leaned toward me again. "Why don't you get in? We have a lot to discuss." She smiled at me, and I'll admit, it made me think twice.

I stepped back and shook my head slowly, and gave her an exaggerated yawn. "Naw...I don't think so. I'm real tired, see?"

I really couldn't tell of she was disappointed or not. "Suit yourself. Maybe I'll see you around, Mr. Hill. We seem to move in the same circles."

I watched as the sleek vehicle rolled away quietly. This time I yawned for real, only just realizing my exhaustion.

* * *

I felt a poke in my back. I closed my eyes slowly. So much for my much needed beauty rest. I was now wide awake again. "What can I do for you?" I said, not turning around. I was reminded suddenly that my gun was still back on the base. And me caught without a spare.

"You can die," said a gravelly voice, and the barrel of the gun was jammed into my back again. I'd heard and seen Cyrus Redblock in person a few times before, and never under pleasant circumstances. This, unfortunately was no exception. And since Redblock rarely did his own physical chores, I knew it was likely Felix Leech standing directly behind me.

"I hadn't planned on dying," I said. "I was contemplating sleep, but nothing so eternal, you see."

Suddenly I was swung around roughly by the shoulders to face my assailants. Redblock was a big bulk of a man, and Leech was the opposite, thin as a rail. But these two were no Abbott and Costello, and between the two of them, they had hardly an ounce of good humor. Redblock stared me up and down while Leech leveled a pistol at my nose. "You're getting into matters you have no business involving yourself in, Hill," said Redblock.

"Oh?"

Redblock put his fat hands into the pockets of his fancy suit jacket and moved aside so I could see another of his trigger men standing by holding a blackjack. The man smiled threateningly at me as Redblock continued to gab.

"I didn't like you when you were a cop, Hill, and I don't like you now. What's more you appear to have the nasty habit of inspiring others to question my business and meddle in my affairs. Now what do you think would be the solution to that?"

I shrugged and pushed the barrel of Leech's pistol out of my face. I was within arm's length and could have slugged him. Looking back, I should have acted more quickly.

"I think I'd like to make an example out of you, Mr. Hill," said Redblock. Suddenly, Leech hauled off and smacked me in the side of the head with his gun. I felt the crack against my temple and I was instantly nauseous. I dropped to my knees dizzily, and tried to angle my fist up into his groin, but my head was swimming and dimly I saw the other stooge rush forward and he began to rain down blows on my neck and back. Then everything went black.

* * *

I heard and felt the splash, as a bucket of water was emptied over my head, waking me up without ceremony. I struggled not to choke as the tepid water ran down my face and soaked my shirt. I was in an abandoned warehouse—of course, and the musty smells surrounding me, reminded me that I was still alive. But I had to be clever to stay that way. It seemed like every part of my body was aching, burning, or stinging. They'd worked me over, alright. The thug who'd beaten me senseless with a blackjack was absent, which was fine by me. Unfortunately, I still wasn't alone.

"Finally, you're awake! Just in time to witness your own demise, Dixon Hill."

Redblock circled around the front of the chair I was strapped to and brought his puffy face down into mine, letting the smoke from his nasty cigar poured into my nostrils. I turned my head away, but that was the extent of my ability to escape. My arms were stretched around the back of the wooden chair and my hands were fastened together tightly. The back of the chair was resting close to a musty old wall. I could smell rotting decayed wood all around me. "You've been a bad boy, Mr. Hill," said Redblock. "I'm sure my associate here, agrees."

I glanced up at Felix Leech, who was holding a switchblade in his fidgety right hand. "Yesss…very bad, Mister Hill," Leech emphasized in his generic bad-guy accent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. I tried to shift positions, but was bound so tightly that my back was arched. Looking down at my waist I could see that they had used my belt to tie my wrists. I could feel my hands falling asleep, losing sensation. "You've got the wrong idea about me, Cyrus. I'm just a small-time gumshoe." I assured them.

"Oh, is that right?" Redblock asked leaning over again to look into my face. He grabbed my tie and yanked it, pulling my neck forward. "Then what have you been doing snooping around with that lady doctor? She's up to no good, I'll tell you right now, Hill."

"He's _telling_ you, Mister Hill, so you had better listen closely," Leech hissed.

I raised my chin and looked up into Redblock's chilly eyes. "I'm listening, but I still don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Redblock laughed and sat himself down in a nearby chair. The legs scraped as he inched closer to me. He pointed his burning cigar into my face. I could feel the heat and tried not to flinch. "You haven't seen a gorgeous dame around then…about five foot ten with long supple legs and flowing red hair?"

"Nope. I think I'd remember a swell dame like that," I said, keeping my expression as even as possible. I could feel my jaw was swollen, and I had more than one lump on my face. I was glad I didn't have a mirror on hand. "But let me know if she passes you by again. I might ask for her number," I added.

Redblock broke into a slow smile, but I could tell there was a simmering rage behind it. "Funny guy. You think I'm some kind of dolt, Hill?"

Leech moved to my side and whispered in my ear. "Do you think he's a dolt?"

Redblock shot Leech a warning look. "Cool it, Felix," he growled.

I didn't say anything, I just shook my head, feeling the dizziness wash over me again. My witty comebacks weren't coming so easy then. That goon had clubbed me good. I figured even if I could make a run for it, I might not make it that far.

Redblock sat back in his chair that was too small for him and eyed me carefully. "I run this town Hill. And you're right you _are_ small time—nothing to me in the scheme of things. But now I have competition."

I smiled even though it made my whole face hurt. "So I've heard."

"It seems you have very selective senses, Mr. Hill. You've _heard_ I have competition, and yet you haven't _seen_ a uniquely beautiful woman who is very busily helping my competitor. I know you were down in the Presidio, today Mr. Hill. And I've seen you with the woman. If she's like most women, she's got a soft-spot for hard-luck types such as you, Mr. Hill—God knows why. I'm sorry to end your budding romance, but the best way to discourage her activities is to make you disappear."

"Disappear, huh? Is that you whose been making poor schlubs disappear all over the city?"

Redblock blinked, and I knew right away that it wasn't him. A look of fear passed over his face. At the time I guessed Redblock must have thought the South American Kid, his competition, was responsible for the disappearing citizens, including his old associate Mr. Feinberg. And judging by his expression, maybe he feared he was next on the list.

Redblock stood up. "I'm done talking to you, Mr. Hill. We're going to make you disappear the best way we know how. Except in order to let people know it was you in here, we're going to leave some traces of you. Sometimes the fire gets so very hot that nothing is left behind, Mr. Hill. Especially not small-time gumshoes."

He snapped his fingers and nodded over to Leech, who began grabbing empty fishing crates, made of dried brittle wood. He stacked them near my chair which was touching the wall. A cold sweat began to pour down my skin. As he continued to talk, Redblock pulled out a small flask of alcohol from his pocket. He held it up for me to see. "I drink only the finest Cuban rum, Mr. Hill. It makes a wonderful accelerant too, as you will soon find out."

I strained again, trying to undo my bound wrists with no luck.

Redblock laughed and waved over at his sidekick. "Take his suit jacket and tie off...and pick up that stupid hat he loves so well," he added. "We'll take that with us too and leave it outside for the boys in blue to discover."

Felix grinned but looked confused as he picked up my fedora and handed it to his boss. "But he is tied up, Mr. Redblock...do you want me to untie him first?"

Redblock's face turned bright red with fury and he pointed at Leech and then me. "You have a knife, you idiot! Cut his jacket and tie off of him if you have to."

* * *

That was when I began to really struggle, realizing they were no longer playing a game. They intended to leave me for dead in a burning building. I did everything I could to break free, including rocking the chair back and forth and trying to stand up. But Leech kicked my legs out from under me. "Don't do this, Redblock," I shouted as he stood back and Felix Leech moved in closer. He knelt and tied my feet together, then tied them tightly to the chair legs.

Redblock took his burning cigar out of his mouth and looked at it casually, as if he were mulling over what he really wanted to do. "Then tell us about the woman. What is she working on, Mr. Hill? Think and speak carefully because your life depends upon it."

I shook my head vigorously. "I told you before I've never seen the woman you described. Let me out of here, and I'll stay out of your business for good, Cyrus."

Redblock looked up at the ceiling high above, which was caving in from years of neglect. "You know the way we've set this up Hill, it won't be long before your chair is on fire...then you. Then it will spread up this old dry flimsy wooden wall and then it's only a matter of time until the whole thing is burnt down to the ground, and you along with it."

Leech hovered over me with the stiletto knife.

I thought about the beautiful Doctor Howard and how I would never see her again, because regardless of my answer, I was a dead man. He just wanted the information. But if I told Redblock anything about her, I was sure she would be next on his list. Maybe she already was. And I couldn't take even thinking about that. "I told you, Redblock, I've never seen that dame in my life! And if I had, don't you think I'd spill my guts to save my own life?"

Redblock's eyes narrowed. "Maybe so. After all you've always looked out for number one before...why start being the hero now? But I can't take that chance, Hill." He nodded to Leech who moved in again with the knife.

He giggled and tugged the tie from around my neck. Looking back, it wasn't my favorite tie: after all, I'd gone to that base dressed like a wino, not a legit business man. But at that moment, saving my necktie was a lot less important than saving my actual neck.

Leech waved the knife in my face. "Unfortunately, Mr. Redblock wants you to be awake when this place burns down around you, Mister hill," he whispered. The little sadist moved around in back of me, and I could feel the cold steel of the knife at the base of my neck, poking through my collar. "But I hope this hurts you Mr. Hill...just a little bit..." He pushed me forward and slid the knife through the cloth of my linen suit jacket until it cut into my back and then with a slow downward motion, he sliced my jacket in two. I screamed in pain and with angry helpless desperation, knowing I would never get payback against that little fink.

And then when Redblock disapprovingly urged Leech to move faster, Leech made two quick cuts at the cloth covering my biceps, removing the sleeves of the jacket. This time, I conserved my energy and didn't waste it on screaming. My shirt now soaked in blood, I knew my time was limited. There would be no getaway until these two left me alone, and afterwards, I'd only have minutes to get out.

When he was done, Leech turned to his boss for approval. Redblock looked at me as though I was a circus sideshow, and shook his head with a laugh. "What a sad sight."

Leech finished piling the old wooden boxes in a circle around my chair and then watched with perverse delight as Redblock emptied the contents of the flask onto the pile of kindling. From the pocket of my suit jacket, Leech fished out my small silver lighter. Reading the monogram aloud he said, "D.H. How cute..." Lighting it he tossed it onto the pile of boxes and immediately a blue and yellow string of flames burst up from the floor.

Redblock and Leech backed up swiftly. "We'll see you in the next world, Mr. Hill," shouted Redblock, throwing the stub of his cigar toward me, and they quickly departed.


End file.
